joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ichigo (Number one)
Summary Simple 17 year old boy who was made into a Shinigami/Hollow/Quincy/Fullbringer/Visored/Arrancar/Champion of Hell (Lol most of this is actually true) and is still somehow just a human. He has even fought Souske Aizen and used his epic theme song to destroy him, reduced Aizen to Chair-sama. This guy is predicted to basically fight god who absorbed another god who absorbed another god and now he has two swords so he's powerful as fuck. Swords can cut hands. so take your hundreds of Goku profiles and shove them up your A**. Powers and Stats Tier: 'At least '''High 5-B , Number One 'via theme song, '''Number one+ via Instrumental remix Life wiper+ via Metal remix Name: Kurosaki Ichigo Origin: BLEACH Gender: Male with female singer Age: 15 and 17 Classification: Soul reaper, human, Hollow, Quincy, Visored, Arrancar, Vasto Lorde, Champion of Hell, Soul King?(most of these are still true tho) and pop star ,also the Dragonborn Powers and Abilities: Black Getsuga Tenshou, Yellow Getsuga tenshou, Blue getsuga tenshou, Cero that one time, Mugetsu (Black getsuga tenshou but bigger) ,Blut that one time Cross shaped blue getsusga tenshou Attack Potency: At least Planet level+ (Will kill Yhwach at end of manga, duh), Number One '''can seriously fuck shit up whenever this song is playing, however the original version did not work on Sousuke Aizen, '''Instant Life Wiper+++ '''Doniated Sousoke Aizen with metal remix of Number one '''Speed: FTL+ in pre timeskip (Faster then Byakuya, who was faster then light can track) MFTL++++ '''(Traveled from the soul palace to the troll society in 0.5 seconds) ' '''Lifting Strength:' Above Naruto+ at least Striking Strength: Planet sized mountain+ Durability: Mega Sun level at base, Most likely Transedant+ in dual wield mode, even higher with Blut Stamina: Unlimited (Stayed in bankai for 4 months) Range: Getsuga tenshou range Standard Equipment: Two Zangetsus Intelligence: Hyper verse+, but cannot tell when a girl wants his D. Weaknesses: Nonny-kun Feats:'' Is able to accomplish anything(including coming back from death) if he hears the magic words from a gingerhead broad:"Kurosaki-kun!!!", ''Better than Naruto Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''The following Getsuga Tenshous: Blue getsugatenshou Yellow Getsugatenshou Black Getsuga Tenshou Cross shaped Blue Getsugatenshou Final getsugatenshou (Can one hit any thing) Blut vene (Only happend once, most likely PIS) Key: Mach 29 as human, Bankai, Dual wield, Hell god, Soul King ' 10649776_10207936938015679_5515912073057703163_n.jpg|''Better than Naruto 12032183_10207936938535692_3497267841401042819_n.jpg|''Savage Ichigo'' 627834ac752247c8ae9df75b3a6012909bc7b2e9_hq.gif|Ichigo soloing the god tiers. giphy.gif|One-shotted DJ Khaleed Others '''Notable Victories: The entire Hueco Mundo (Even got a waifu from there which was Nel) Yhwatshisname(wanked) Naruto (This was ninetails, 100% bjuu sage six paths, Chakra overoad, super fox 4 naruto x1000) Yusuke (This was Human form Ichigo) Goku (Theres so many Gokus on this website I forgot which one) Hell itself Sosuke Butterflaizen (via mugetsu) LordAizenSama (matched speeds at Ichigo's human form but as soon as Ichigo turned Soul reaper Quincy Hollow he won) RWBY The last airbender verse DJ Khaleed (He asked Ichigo for another one...he could only take one) Notable Losses: Goku (Another version of Goku I can't remember) Pietro removed all the other loses Inconclusive Matches: Heaven Ascension Natsu Chair-sama (due to having aizen++ durabilty) Category:Shonen Jump Category:Anime Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Gods Category:Hell God Category:Soul Users Category:Getsuga Tenshou Category:Hax? Category:Male with female singer Category:Anime Characters Category:Bleach Category:Tier 5 Category:Number One Category:Characters Category:Tier ???